Gothic 3
Gothic 3 - gra z gatunku action RPG, bezpośrednia kontynuacja pierwszej i drugiej części Gothika, która odniosła bardzo duży sukces w Niemczech i Austrii (czyli tam, gdzie powstała) a z czasem jej fenomen przeniósł się do innych krajów, w tym do Polski. Marketing serii na anglojęzycznych rynkach, a przede wszystkim w Stanach Zjednoczonych, był niewielki.thumb|300px|right|Intro do Gothica 3 Fabuła gry Głównym wątkiem gry jest rozstrzygnięcie wojny bogów na korzyść Innosa, Beliara lub Adanosa. Orkowie okupują królestwo Myrtany i w czasie wojny z ludźmi zajęli większość osad i miast. Orkowie współpracują z Zubenem, czyli potężnym władcą asasynów oraz z Xardasem, który nie bacząc na reakcje Bezimiennego, pod wpływem wygody w jego badaniach zawarł przymierze z orkami. Jednak w dalszej części gry, Xardas zaczyna współpracować z bohaterem. Celem w grze jest znalezienie pięciu potężnych artefaktów boga Adanosa. Oczywiście po drodze będzie mógł robić wiele zadań pobocznych, które wzniosą go na szczyt danej strony konfliktu czy to będą buntownicy, czy też orkowie. Gdy już gracz je zdobędzie, los Myrtany leży w jego rękach - może zdecydować się na jedno z trzech różnych zakończeń gry. Fabuła gry jest nieliniowa, można wykonywać misje w dowolnej kolejności. Wątek główny skupia się na odnalezieniu nekromanty Xardasa, gracz jednak nie musi się skupiać tylko na misjach głównych, ale również ma możliwość podejmowania się misji pobocznych, które są często znacznie ciekawsze i wyżej punktowane niż zadania z wątku głównego. Bezimienny zdobywa reputację wraz z wykonywaniem misji i rozwojem postaci. Dzięki wysokiemu poziomowi reputacji gracz może zaskarbić sobie zaufanie ludu Myrtany albo orków. W grze wyróżniamy następujące strony konfliktu: * Nordmarczycy (lud północy, walczą przeciwko orkom, współpracują z wyznawcami Innosa) * Buntownicy (rojaliści, walczą przeciwko orkom w imieniu króla Rhobara II) * Orkowie (walczą przeciw buntownikom, koczownikom i gońcom leśnym) * Asasyni (kolaborują z orkami, zamieszkują Varant) * Koczownicy (sprzymierzeni z buntownikami z Myrtany, lecz pochodzą z pustynnego Varantu) * Najemnicy orków (ludzie, którzy są na służbie orków) * Gońcy leśni (nacja neutralna broniąca natury, ich przywódcy to druidzi). Wysoki poziom reputacji pozwala na rozmowę z dowódcą garnizonu (w przypadku miast/wiosek opanowanych przez orków), handel potężniejszymi przedmiotami (np. zbroja paladyna, Nordmarczyka itp.) oraz zaskarbienie sobie reputacji mieszkańców. W grze gracz dysponuje ogromną ilością misji - zadań pobocznych i głównych (jest ich wszystkich około 1000). Zakończenia występujące w grze Gothic 3: * zakończenie po stronie Boga Innosa (dopełnia się moc artefaktów Adanosa - Myrtana uwolniona spod okupacji orków) * zakończenie po stronie Boga Beliara (zakończenie korzystne dla Asasynów, a władza orków zostaje obalona) * zakończenie związane z tajemniczym planem Xardasa. (Bezimienny bohater i Xardas udają się eksplorować Niezbadane Krainy, po zabiciu Zubena oraz króla Rhobara II). Fabuła w grze jest ciągła co znaczy, że nie doświadczymy tutaj zmian rozdziałów tak jak w poprzednich częściach. Cały świat od pierwszej minuty gry jest dostępny dla gracza bez żadnych zamkniętych wrót lub dróg. Przejście gry obejmujące zadanie główne i misje poboczne jednej ze stron konfliktów zapewnia od 200 do 300 godzin zabawy.thumb|258px|Jeden z trzech plakatów promujących Gothic III Umiejętności bohatera * 3 poziomy walki mieczem (jednoręcznym i dwuręcznym) * 2 poziomy walki dwoma mieczami naraz * 3 poziomy walki toporem bojowym * Zróżnicowanie umiejętności walki bronią dystansową (kusze i łuki) * 2 poziomy parowania ataków za pomocą tarczy * 3 poziomy kradzieży (otwieranie zamków wytrychami oraz kradzieży kieszonkowej) * Kowalstwo (metalurgia) - bohater może samodzielnie naostrzyć i wyrabiać broń (także magiczną) * Alchemia - tworzenie mikstur wspomagających siłę, życie oraz trwałe zmiany * Zdolności magiczne - pomagają przy rzucaniu zaklęć oraz pozwalają używać kosturów * Prastara wiedza - wspomaga wiedzę magiczną potrzebną do potężnych czarów Bronie i ekwipunek bohatera W Gothic 3 ulepszono i posegregowano ekwipunek Bezimiennego bohatera. Teraz już gracz nie musi długo szukać i przebierać w przedmiotach - wystarczy najechać myszą na odpowiednią kategorię (bronie, pancerze, obiekty magiczne, jedzenie, inne) i zabrać dany przedmiot. Bestiariusz * Potwory atakujące bohatera: ** Ścierwojad - znacznie zmieniony wyglądem, względem poprzednich części, jest bardzo słaby, ale występuje bardzo licznie, najczęściej w grupach. ** Wilk- często spotykany, dość słaby, jednak w stadach jest dość trudny do pokonania, napotkać można go na każdym kroku, szczególnie licznie w Myrtanie. ** Dzik - dość pospolite i często spotykane zwierzę, występuje bardzo licznie na głównych ścieżkach w Myrtanie. ** Jaszczur - rzadko spotykany, jego ataki spowalniają regenerację wytrzymałości, występuje też w ognistej postaci, spotkać go można nielicznie w Myrtanie i Varancie, również w jaskiniach. ** Krokodyl - powolny i ociężały stwór, występujący niemal tylko na pustyni Varant, najczęściej przy oazach. ** Krwiopijca - przypomina ogromną latającą muchę, lecz jest od niej o wiele bardziej niebezpieczna, posiada zatrute żądło, występuje dość licznie w Myrtanie i Varancie. ** Rozpruwacz - występujący w Myrtanie i Varancie, potwór przypominający dzika, charczy w charakterystyczny sposób, styl walki podobny do dzika, przy trafieniu dodaje efekt osłabienia. ** Goblin - słabe, złośliwe stworzenie, często uzbrojone w pałkę. Wyróżnia się trzy rodzaje tych stworzeń: goblina, czarnego goblina i goblin szaman, występuje głównie w jaskiniach Myrtany i w Nordmarze. ** Nosorożec - niezbyt silny, ale dość duży, atakujący rogiem stwór. Gracz może go spotkać w okolicach miasta Geldern. ** Cieniostwór - istota magiczna, trudna do pokonania ze względu na sprytne unikanie ciosów bohatera, występuje tylko w Myrtanie i Nordmarze. ** Szabloząb - podobny do tygrysa, bardzo silny i zwinny, występuje w grupach, można go spotkać jedynie w Nordmarze oraz w jaskini, na farmie koło Trelis (misja). ** Szkielet - nieumarła istota walcząca pięściami, pałką lub mieczem, dość silny, atakuje w grupach, najliczniej w Gocie. ** Schrat - skrzyżowanie dwóch stworów: goblina oraz ogra, walczy pałką lub pięściami, jest bardzo wytrzymały, gracz może go spotkać, zapuszczając się głęboko do myrtańskich lasów i na przełęczy do Varantu. ** Pełzacz - występuje w trzech rodzajach: zwykłym, piaskowym i wojowniczym, potrafi zadać sprecyzowane ciosy, na które bohater nie potrafi zareagować, spotkać go można w jaskiniach Myrtany oraz bezpośrednio na środku pustyni Varant. ** Golem - bardzo silny przeciwnik występujący w trzech odmianach: kamiennej, lodowej i Ognistej, spotkać go można nielicznie w Myrtanie, Nordmarze i w Varancie. ** Ogr - wytrzymały i trudny przeciwnik w walce wręcz, nigdy nie występuje pojedynczo, walczy potężną bronią - ogrowym morgensternem, gracz może go spotkać w każdej z trzech dostępnych krain. ** Smok - nie jest tak potężny jak smok z gry Gothic II, ale i tak dość trudny do pokonania, zieje ogniem, spotkać go można w jaskiniach pod Cape Dun, na wzgórzach przy mieście Geldern i głęboko na pustyni Varant. ** Demon - w całej grze występują trzy demony, Jeden z nich jest przywódcą ożywieńców w dawnej twierdzy paladynów zwanej Gotha, drugi w klasztornej bibliotece, a trzeci koło grobowca Bereka, są bardzo wytrzymałe. * Zwierzęta neutralne (nie atakują bohatera, o ile same nie zostaną przez niego zaatakowane): ** Węże - giną po jednym ciosie ** Jaszczurki - przebywają głównie w jaskiniach. ** Zające - z ich ciał można wyciągnąć1 kawałek mięsa ** Bizony - gracz zdobędzie od bizonów skórę oraz 4 kawałki mięsa. Jedyny jaki zaatakuje bohatera po sprowokowaniu. ** Jelenie - aby skutecznie zaatakować jelenie należy strzelać z łuku lub kuszy, posiadają kawałek mięsa, skórę i rogi. ** Chrząszcze - ''duże niegroźne owady, znane z poprzednich części gry. Można z nich wydobyć 1 kawałek surowego mięsa owadziego. Występują w niektórych jaskiniach w dużych grupach. * '''Zwierzęta hodowlane': ** Krowa - dają 2 lub 3 butelki mleka oraz 2 kawałki mięsa ** Świnia - dzięki nim gracz dostanie aż 3 kawałki mięsa ** Kura - od kur gracz dostanie 1 kawałek mięsa Postacie * Bezimienny - główny bohater gry Gothic 3. Przybył z wyspy Khorinis wraz z najlepszymi przyjaciółmi do Myrtany. Jednak cała kraina była w stanie wojny między Bogiem Innosem, a jego bratem Beliarem. Jego celem w Myrtanie jest spełnienie przeznaczenia oraz domyślnie pozbycie się orków, bowiem jest on najprawdopodobniej wybrańcem Innosa. * Xardas - dawny mentor bezimiennego bohatera. Tajemniczy nekromanta, antyteista. Snuje tajemniczy plan którego częścią jest właśnie główny bohater. W trzeciej części gry wybudował wieżę w górach Nordmaru.thumb|250px|Jeden z trzech plakatów promujących Gothic III * Zuben - wybraniec Beliara, przywódca wpływowej grupy Asasynów, bogatych kupców Varantu i czarnych magów. Kiedy podróżował po pustyni w pewnym miejscu znalazł Kostur Wiecznego Wędrowca, a gdy go podniósł przemówił do niego Beliar, po czym założył w Ishtar pierwszą osadę ludu Asasynów. * Rhobar II - król Myrtany, wybraniec Innosa i władca ludzi, a także właściciel potężnego artefaktu - Berła Varantu. Jest darzony szacunkiem przez swoich wojowników. Stracił szacunek swych poddanych kiedy wysłał większość do górniczej doliny za drobne przestępstwa. W trzeciej części gry przesiaduje w Vengardzie. Z pomocą Magów Ognia stworzył Magiczną Barierę, aby orkowie nie mieli wstępu do stolicy. * Milten - mag Ognia, jedyny ocalały z rzezi w Starym Obozie w pierwszej części gry. Razem z Bezimiennym, Gornem, Lesterem i Diego tworzą grupę wiernych sobie przyjaciół. Na początku rozgrywki udaje się do jedynego ocalałego klasztoru Innosa (w którym istnieje kaplica do której ponoć zstąpił Innos) by studiować księgi. Przybył do Myrtany w celu zdobycia dodatkowej wiedzy. Po zakończeniu wojny bogów zakłada akademię i będzie przekazywał zdobytą wiedzą studentom. * Diego - w pierwszej części gry był pierwszą osobą która podała rękę graczowi, wprowadziła w fabułę i została pierwszym przyjacielem Bezimiennego. Diego jest cwaniaczkiem, który radził sobie w każdej sytuacji i bez problemu wspinał się po drabinie kariery, by zostać jednym z najbardziej wpływowych ludzi. W zależności od zakończenia gry staje się najbogatszym człowiekiem na całym kontynencie oraz przekształca miasto Mora Sul (Varant) w największe imperium handlowe kontynentu (droga Innosa i Adanosa) bądź zostaje skarbnikiem w prywatnym skarbcu Bezimiennego (droga Beliara). * Gorn - najsilniejszy z najemników Lee zarówno w pierwszej jak i drugiej części. Jego rozum jest odwrotnie proporcjonalny do siły i odwagi, której mu nie brakuje. Zawsze z toporem obosiecznym Gorn jest maszyną do zabijania, uwielbia szczególnie (przynajmniej raz dziennie) rozpłatać orka. Na początku gry zaprowadza Bezimiennego do obozu rebeliantów w Reddock. Później bohater spotyka go w obozie orków przy wejściu do Gothy, gdzie jest więźniem. Jeśli pomoże mu uciec lub go wykupi, pomaga mu w zabiciu demona z Gothy. * Generał Lee - najlepszy z generałów króla Rhobara II. W efekcie spisku magnatów, którzy obawiali się jego wpływów, został oskarżony o zamordowanie żony Rhobara i przeniesiony do kolonii karnej w Khorinis. Został tam przywódcą najemników i poprzysiągł, że jeszcze raz wróci na kontynent i zemści się na królu. W trzeciej części Bezimienny pomaga mu zabić króla Rhobara. * Lester - człowiek, który czuje tak silne przywiązanie do bagiennego ziela, że między innymi z jego powodu wstąpił do sekty, pomimo tego, że nie wierzył w Śniącego (pierwsza część). Lester chodzi własnymi drogami, jednak często okazuje się, iż jego pomoc jest nieoceniona. * Lares - ponoć najlepszy złodziej w całym królestwie. Za czasów istnienia bariery przywódca szkodników, zajmujący się więźniami przybyłymi do Nowego Obozu. Później najemnik z farmy Onara przebywający w Khorinis oraz członek Wodnego Kręgu pomagający Bezimiennemu rozwikłać zagadkę zaginionych ludzi. W Gothic 3 przebywa w Geldern i chce, aby bohater ukradł dla niego sześć talerzy ze świątyni. W pierwszej i drugiej części gry uczy go siły i zręczności. W trzeciej odsłonie serii może nauczyć zdolności złodziejskich, oraz otwierania zamków do najwyższego poziomu. * Angar - Stary znajomy z kolonii karnej. Przywódca Straży Świątynnej, później towarzysz na Dworze Irdorath. Po przypłynięciu na kontynent Esmeraldą, Angar ruszył wzdłuż wybrzeża i trafił na Mora Sul, gdzie został mistrzem areny. Kiedy przegra z Bezimiennym gratuluje mu, wręczając Księżycowe Ostrze i proponując swoje towarzystwo w boju. Służy mieczami podczas rewolucji w Mora Sul. * Kan - herszt wszystkich orków. Po zdobyciu Myrtany został otoczony elitą orkowych wojowników i osiadł w Faring, by bezpiecznie zarządzać swoim królestwem. * Saturas - najważniejszy z Magów Wody - sług Adanosa. Prowadzi wraz z koczownikami nierówną walkę przeciw Zubenowi i Asasynom. W pierwszej części był pracodawcą dla najemników, którzy strzegli wielkiego kopca magicznej rudy, a który, według pierwotnych założeń, miał służyć do wysadzenia magicznej bariery. Jako sługa Adanosa nie prowadzi żadnych walk i zachowuje pozorną neutralność. Jeśli Bezimienny jest sojusznikiem Asasynów otrzymuje zadanie zgładzenia rozsianych po całej pustyni Magów Wody. *'Vatras' - czcigodny i wysoki rangą Mag Wody, zawsze gotowy pomóc Bezimiennemu Bohaterowi. W grze Gothic 3 więziony jest na pustynnym Varancie, w mieście Lago. *'Thorus - '''w pierwszej części jest jednym z więźniów, który pomaga podbić obóz w Górniczej Dolinie Gomezowi i zostaje strażnikiem jego zamku. Później Bezimienny spotyka go w Jarkendarze jako strzegący bramy w obozie bandytów. W trzeciej części jest najemnikiem na usługach orków w Trelis. Świat gry Do dyspozycji gracza zostały oddane trzy krainy: * 'Myrtana' - krainy Centralne lub "Stare Królestwo". Od północy graniczą z mroźną krainą Nordmaru, od południa z pustynną krainą Varantu. Stolicą Myrtany jest Vengard. W większości okupowana przez orków, ponieważ broni się jeszcze stolica, a oprócz tego poza miastami władzę mają rebelianci. thumb|250px|Mapa świata gry. Widać na niej Varant, Myrtanę i Nordmar * 'Nordmar' - północna część kontynentu. Panuje tam ciągły mróz. W Nordmarze swoje siedziby mają trzy wielkie klany - Klan Ognia, Klan Wilka i Klan Młota. Znajduje się tu również Klasztor magów ognia oraz wieża nekromanty Xardasa. W Nordmarze wytapia się miecze z czystej rudy. Cała kraina usiana jest posterunkami wrogo nastawionych do ludzi orków. * 'Varant' - południowa część kontynentu. Jej powierzchnię poprzez klątwę Innosa pokrywa pustynia. Zamieszkiwana przez nację Asasynów dowodzonych przez Zubena, który ma swoją siedzibę w Ishtar. Żyją tu też koczownicy i Magowie Wody. Znajdują się tu ruiny miast i świątyń wybudowanych przez Pradawnych. Istnieją też inne krainy, do których gracz nie ma dostępu: * 'Północne Ziemie' - północna część kontynentu (jeszcze bardziej wysunięta od Nordmaru) zamieszkiwana przez orków. Z powodu srogiej zimy i braku pożywienia orkowie musieli najechać na tereny ludzi, wpierw atakując Nordmar, a potem Myrtanę. * 'Wyspy Południowe' - archipelag wysp zamieszkiwanych przez nie do końca poznaną rasę czarnoskórych ludzi. Stamtąd pochodzą Asasyni, którzy zajmują Varant. Miejsce akcji gry Arcania: Gothic 4. * 'Niezbadane Krainy' - ziemie na zachód od cywilizowanego świata. Nie wiadomo o nich nic więcej. Bezimienny wraz z Xardasem udają się tam po zabiciu Rhobara II i Zubena. Gracz nie ma tutaj do czynienia z wczytywaniem danej krainy, czy obszaru (tak jak to było w poprzednich częściach). Świat jest jedną "mapą" i nie podzielono rozgrywki na rozdziały, a więc praktycznie już na początku gracz może udać się tam, gdzie mu się podoba. Miasta Myrtana *Ardea - mała wieś niedaleko wybrzeża. Pierwsze miasto odwiedzone w grze. Niedaleko wsi znajduje się latarnia morska Jacka. Zarządcą jest Hamlar. W okolicy są spalone farmy i jeden z orkowych patroli wysłanych na poszukiwanie Reddock. *Cape Dun - nadbrzeżne miasteczko na zachód od Ardei. Orkowie mówią, że nie można nazwać tego miejsca miastem, gdyż nie ma tu porządnego baru. Zarządcą jest Uruk. W latarni morskiej więziony jest paladyn Wenzel. *Montera - ważne miasto o charakterze handlowym i rolniczym leżące w centrum Myrtany. Miasto otaczają dwie farmy. Przywódcą miasta jest Varek. Wokół Montery są grupki buntowników czekające na wyzwolenie miasta. *Gotha - dawna twierdza paladynów, nawiedzana przez demona przyzwanego przez orkowych szamanów w celu podbiciu miasta, jednak obrócił się przeciwko nim. Obrońcy miasta stali się ożywieńcami. W pobliżu Gothy jest posterunek orków pilnujący, by ożywieńcy nie wydostali się na wolność. *Vengard - dawna stolica królestwa Rhobara II otoczona magiczną barierą. W środku znajduje się 5 orkowych hersztów kontynuujących oblężenie miasta. Na zewnątrz jest pozostałych 4. Z powodu orków odcięta została komunikacja między świątynią Innosa a zamkiem. *Faring - twierdza leżąca w pobliżu przełęczy do Nordmaru. Rezyduje w niej przywódca wszystkich orków Kan. Posiada dobrych myśliwych oraz dwie areny. *Silden - niewielka wieś rybacka położona wokół wodospadów. Skupia myśliwych, drwali i rybaków. Znajduje się też obóz niewolników pod nadzorem orka Zapoteka. Osadą włada herszt Umbrak. Na północ od Silden znajduje się przełęcz do Nordmaru. *Geldern - miasto górnicze. W okolicy znajdują się czynne i opuszczone kopalnie. Miastem włada szaman Grok. Do Geldern sprowadzane są artefakty znalezione na pustyni. *Trelis - zamek, położony w okolicy granicy z Varantem. Dowodzi tu herszt Vak. Na wzgórzu znajduje się świątynia Pradawnych, w której prowadzone są wykopaliska. W okolicy Trelis są farmy. Jednego z wejść do miasta pilnuje Thorus - stary znajomy Bezimiennego. Obozy buntowników *Reddock - obóz buntowników występujący w lesie między Ardeą a Cape Dun. Buntownicy zajmują się wycinką drzew i przygotowaniami do wyzwolenia Cape Dun. Przewodzi tu paladyn Javier. Obozu poszukują dwa patrole orków. *Okara - największy obóz buntowników w Myrtanie. Włada tu paladyn Roland. Planują oni wyzwolenie Montery i Gothy oraz skontaktowanie się z królem. *Nemora - obóz położony w pobliżu Trelis i przejścia do Varantu. Dowódcą jest Russel. Trwają tu przygotowania do uwolnienia Trelis. Rojaliści atakują karawany z pustyni. *Obóz Anoga - obóz położony w okolicy Silden. Jest rozrzucony po całym lesie, wszędzie stacjonują pomniejsze grupki buntowników. Przebywa w nim Anog, brat Inoga, który zajmuje się wyswobodzeniem Silden z rąk orków. Możemy przyprowadzić do obozu zbiegłych niewolników lub go zniszczyć. thumb|Logo Nordmar *Klan Wilka - klan skupiający najlepszych myśliwych z Nordmaru. Władcą jest Grim. Xardas zostawił tu dwa lodowe golemy w zamian za magiczną rudę. Mieszkają tu też oswojone lodowe wilki. *Klan Młota - klan, w którym mieszkają najlepsi kowale i wytapiacze rudy. Rządzi tu Tjalf. Klan posiada kopalnię rudy, zajętą niestety przez orków, planuje więc odbicie. *Klan Ognia - położony najdalej na północy klan zamieszkały przez najlepszych zabójców orków. Rządzi tu Kerth. Tutaj ludzie wierzą w Innosa i hodują świnie. Varant *Braga - osada leżąca niedaleko przełęczy do Myrtany. Zarządcą jest Czarny Mag Nafalem, do niedawna - Tufail. W Bradze przesiaduje Diego, który ma zamiar zapolować na mroczne zębacze. *Ben Erai - górnicze miasto posiadające kopalnię złota, lecz mogą do niej wejść tylko zaufane osoby. Rządzi tu Sancho. W pobliżu miasta jest osada narażona na atak koczowników. *Lago - nadmorska osada, której pierwotnym celem było wydobycie złota, lecz zaczęto tu hodować bagienne ziele. Włada tu Fabio, który jest też zarządcą tutejszej areny. Jeden z gladiatorów Mamuk jest ciągle naćpany. W więzieniu przetrzymywany jest Mag Wody Vatras. *Ben Sala - prawie opustoszałe miasto. Zarządcą jest Julio. W okolicy Ben Sali znajduje się świątynia. Otworzył ją kupiec Basir, który wykradł Pierścień Życia Adanosa i wywołał plagę ożywieńców. W mieście znajduje się oddział orków chroniący miasta. *Bakaresh - świątynne miasto Asasynów, znajduje się tu Świątynia Beliara. Rządzi tu Czarny Mag Tizgar. Pobliska oaza została napadnięta przez buntownika Knuta, który sprzymierzył się z koczownikami. *Mora Sul - najbogatsze miasto handlowe na całym kontynencie. Włada tu Gonzales, najbardziej znany kupiec. W Mora Sul znajduje się najsłynniejsza arena. W okolicy znajduje się świątynia Pradawnych, do której orkowie szukają kluczy. *Ishtar - stolica Asasynów. Rezyduje tu Zuben - wybraniec Beliara i władca Asasynów. Wstęp mają tylko przyjaciele gildii. Tutaj przeprowadzany jest sprawdzian na nowego poddanego Zubena. Tylko tutaj Bezimienny może nauczyć się walki dwiema mieczami po mistrzowsku oraz zdolności złodziejskiej Morderstwo. Plemiona koczowników *Plemię Asaru - znajduje się w okolicach Bragi. Duchowym przywódcą jest Mag Wody Riordian. Koczownicy przygotowują się do wyzwolenia miasta. *Plemię Hurita - przebywa na południowy zachód w ruinach od Ben Erai. Duchowy przywódca szczepu - Vatras - więziony jest w Lago. *Plemię Sinikara - ukrywa się w oazie na południe od Bakareshu. Przywódca znajduje się w jaskini w okolicach miasta. Przygotowaniami dowodzi buntownik Knut. *Plemię Kayora - znalazło kryjówkę w okolicach Mora Sul. Duchowy przywódca to Merdarion. Kayor planuje atak po otwarciu świątyni Pradawnych niedaleko miasta. *Plemię Wutrasa - przebywa w ruinach Al Shedim. Duchowi przywódcy to Saturas i Myxir. Planują pozbycie się orków i otwarcie świątyni w celu odnalezienia Szaty Adanosa. Silnik gry Gra została wyposażona w autorski silnik ''Genome engine połączonego z silnikami wspierającymi: SpeedTree, EmotionFX oraz PhysX. Pozwalają one na generowanie wyglądu postaci jak i otoczenia świata gry Gothic 3. Gra najlepiej pracuje na kartach NVIDIA GeForce z serii 7. Mimo to twórcy gry bardzo słabo zoptymalizowali silnik graficzny, którego efektem są liczne przycięcia i spadki wydajności. W związku ze wszystkimi niedociągnięciami, do gry zostały wydane liczne łatki, które poprawiły około 500 błędów. Wydane łatki do gry Gothic 3: * Patch 1.08 (polska edycja premierowa gry zawierała tę łatkę, był powodem opóźnienia polskiej premiery gry w celu zwiększenia wydajności) * Patch 1.12 (dostępny w wydaniu Platynowa Kolekcja oraz w Internecie, stworzony przez twórców gry - Piranha Bytes) * Patch 1.6 (dostępny w Internecie, stworzony przez Spellbound Entertainment oraz fanów gry) * Patch 1.70 (dostępny w Internecie, stworzony przez Community Patch Team oraz SpellBound - wprowadza blisko 1200 poprawek. Patch oznaczony numerem 1.7 ukazał się kilka razy, finalna wersja to 1.75.14. Do gry Gothic 3 ukazała się także modyfikacja Quest Pack 4, a do niej Content Mod, które dodają nowych NPC, przedmioty, nadają grze więcej klimatu i realności (np. napady bandytów na miasta, klanowość pancerzy). thumb|236px Wersja polska Wersja polska: START INTERNATIONAL POLSKA na zlecenie CD Projekt Głosu użyczyli: * Jacek Mikołajczak- Bezimienny * Robert Gawliński- Kerth * Mirosław Zbrojewicz- Gorn / Kan / Innos / Varek / Zapotek / Uruk / Umbrak / Kapotth * Przemysław Nikiel- Thorus * Adam Bauman- Diego / Lester / Milten / Lares / Beliar / Innos * Sławomir Pacek- Rhobar II / Zuben / Givess / Hamlar / Cole / Kliff / Lomar / Vandorn * Jarosław Boberek- Darmok / Ugo / Wutras / Asaru / Merdarion / Markus / Fraser / Tippler * Krzysztof Banaszyk- Copper / Falk / Roland / Sinikar / Torn / Anog / Hurit / Ayitos / Curtis * Mariusz Leszczyński- Rasul / Gonzales / Ismael / Julio / Hamid / Jaffar / Musan / Muntasir * Zbigniew Konopka- Grubuz / Brontobb / Kalesch / Grobock / Asam / Luca / Enzo / Arokkh * Krzysztof Zakrzewski- Farmon / Dargoth / Leon / Marius / Zarkos / Owen / Bram / Tjalf * Joanna Pach-Żbikowska- Alima / Yasmin / Aila / Głosy niewolnic * Jacek Lenartowicz- Ramon / Lukar / Achmed / Mufassa / Sobota / Fasim / Sugut / Najazd * Jarosław Domin- Renwik / Mason / Vibald / Avogadro / Armon / Pavel / Joey / Ben / Sibur Narad * Marek Obertyn- Tarok / Tukash / Norris / Jorn / Kaelin / Karlen / Gorok / Derec / Frillock * Piotr Bąk- Hanson / Narkan / Will / Stan / Georg / Dimitar / Cyrus / Peer * Leszek Zduń- Wenzel * Robert Tondera- Mirzo / Aschnu / Sancho / Mezir / Ilja / Campa / Abbas / Giores * Andrzej Chudy- Nerusul / Jared / Sigmor / Ugrasal / Gunnar / Nafalem / Bradley / Deckard * Cezary Nowak- Kasim / Mamuk / Irhabar / Mazin / Masil * Grzegorz Pawlak- Fedor / Garik / Oelk / Finley / Silvio / Kirk / Moff / Fabio * Paweł Iwanicki- Karmok / Murak / Yussuf / Osko / Harek / Bozep / Kent / Hatlod * Robert Kowalski- Dolok / Gnar / Gunock / Pranck / Delazar / Amul / Tangach / Murat * Adam Krylik- Hernando / Emet / Tizgar / Nasib * Tomasz Marzecki- Xardas / Saturas / Vatras / Riordian / Rune / Karrypto / Yorik / Porgan * Jacek Kopczyński- Lee / Angar / Pyran / Mort / Shawn / Marik / Pakwan / Inog * Paweł Galia- Głosy Assasynów * Andrzej Blumenfeld- Stejnar / Thorald / Wilson / Sanford / Flint / Gambal / Pedar / Hogar * Ewa Serwa * Łukasz Nowicki * Ryszard Faron * Wojciech Machnicki * Katarzyna Skolimowska Ciekawostki * Aktor Jacek Mikołajczak, odtwórca roli Bezimiennego bohatera, musiał wymawiać ponad 1200 kwestii, których nagranie zajmowało aż 18 godzin ciągłej pracy; * w tej części Gothika wykorzystano ten sam silnik graficzny co w Call of Duty: MW. Linki zewnętrzne *http://www.gothic3.com - Oficjalna strona gry; *Gothic 3 Enhanced Edition 1.75.14 - Najnowsza oficjalna łatka do gry. Kategoria:Gry